Randomized double-blind controlled trial to compare the efficacy of BV-ARAU vs acyclovir for the treatment of acute localized non-trigeminal herpes zoster in HIV infected patients. A total of 180 patients will be enrolled at up to 35 centers. Each patient will be entered into the study within 72 hours of lesion development and will be randomly assigned to one of the two treatment regimens (double dummy design), and will be evaluated for lesion stages, new lesions, evidence of cutaneous or visceral dissemination, and drug intolerance.